Have I Gone Mad?
by justinxx
Summary: Harley and Joker enjoy a moment of tranquility in their normally crazy lives. Suicide Squad universe.


Clothes, knives, and money are thrown around the once spotless and clean floor of the cheap, dimly lit hotel room. A black, unzipped bag lies below the recently kicked-in television set, filled to the brim with wads of creased and blood-stained cash. An oddly patterned purple tie hangs off the edge of the king size mattress, a golden slipper below it. Two clowns lay on their backs, breathless, laughing, exhilarated by their nightly, illegal escapade.

The Clown Prince punches the air in joy, his grimy white dress shirt damp with cold sweat, clinging to his bleached skin, his heart racing a million miles an hour. He is cackling at the top of his blackened, sickly lungs, his radiant green hair tousled from running. His black slacks are ripped and his violet and white dress shoes are untied and hanging from his bony feet.

His Harlequinn attempts to catch her breath through a fit of laughter, clad in her favorite knee-length diamond-patterned black and gold dress, her body electrified by the thrill of danger. Her cotton candy pink and blue tipped blonde hair is disheveled as well but tonight, she doesn't care. She shrieks in excitement, kicking her sickly pale bare feet up and down against the cozy bed.

"We did it Harley! We outran Bat-brain once again!" Joker exclaims in glee, sprawling his tattooed arms out for Harley to wrap herself in. She strikes at him with a pounce and buries her face in his chest, grinning like a mad woman.

"I knew he couldn't catch us, Mistah J!" she shrieks, smiling up at her clown in bulletproof armor, her cherry red lipstick smeared slightly under her bottom lip.

They both chuckle again, their bodies still prickled with excitement.

"I'm surprised with how much cash you got away with, Harls! You made daddy very, _very_ proud!" he states, examining a wad of stolen cash in his free right hand.

She blushes at the compliment, her chemical-drenched heart skipping a beat.

"While you distracted Bat-lame, I persuaded the banker to help me load the bag up! Who knew a shot to the leg could boost efficiency?" Harley replies, taking a deep breath.

Joker laughs, peeling the band off the stack of hundreds and throwing them in the air. The cash falls slowly like rain onto the mad lovers. He turns slightly toward his Harley so he's able to look into her shining blue eyes. He takes a short breath.

"Oh, Harley. What would I do without you?"

She didn't want to think about that possibility.

"I don't know" she smiles. He smiles back at her, his lipstick covered lips craving his partner's. They stare into each other's tired, wide eyes for who knows how long.

"What's next, Harls?" he asks. "Blow up a hospital? Free the inmates of Arkham? Hang Bat-brain over a vat of chemicals?

Harley thinks for a moment.

"How about we stay here and think about something else later, huh, puddin'?"

He pauses before answering.

"That sounds like a _delightful_ idea."

The two clowns enjoy the moment for a good while, ignoring the dead hotel manager downstairs and the mob of waiters that they mowed down in their path. Their heart rates are slowing and they are finally catching their breaths. Neither of them would want to be anywhere else. Together and covered in money was all that they ever wanted, and here they were, their wish granted. They wanted to enjoy this moment. The Joker twirls Harley's silky hair between his ringed fingers and she plays with the button of his dress shirt. They both have found a period of tranquility in their normally crazy lives. Right now, they are not running or worrying about any cops finding them. All they are thinking about is how madly in love they are and how demented that reality is.

"Hey, Mistah J?" Harley asks, tilting her head up toward Joker's face.

"Hmm?" he responds, gazing down at her.

"Have I gone mad?"

Joker thinks for a moment.

"I'm afraid so" he replies. "You're entirely bonkers. But shall I tell you a secret?"

Harley nods.

He brushes Harley's hair behind her ear.

"All the best people are."

Harley grins. Joker grins.

They begin to laugh.


End file.
